An Angry Chocobo's Amazingly Cool Fantastic Fanfic
by An Angry Chocobo
Summary: Tenchi must face a new threat. In the process, he learns something new about himself.


Tenchi Muyo: The Return Of Kagato

This is the story of one loan hero struggle to overcome to the forces of evilness. This mighty heros name: Tenchi !!

On the day his mansion was attacked with milltary force, Tenchis son had been sleeping untill 3am.  
Normaly he got up at 3 to do his homework, because Tenchi had raised him as a good boy after his mother died in mysterious circumstances all those years ago.  
Everyone else was already up.  
AnAz, Tenchis other son, was already making them all crumpets with sirup.  
AnAz was an best in her class at mathmatics, his parents were proud. He was going to a school for gifted and thats all that mattered to them.  
They didnt mind that he was a bit wild at times.  
At 11, he now knew 8 langerages, three mediveval, 4 computer and four sign langerages.  
He found it easy, and learnt them with his dad together.  
By now, Tenchi was now up and standing on the porch with his shirt off.  
He stared out over the wide desert landscape, he was handsome in a rugged kinda way.  
Once, long ago, his was ranked one of the best special forces soldiers in the world.  
He was no longer a solider, and now lived a quite life treasure hunting.  
He was troubled by a newspaper artical his read a few days ago, that mentioned that someone from Japan was killed in a drive by shooting. His was one of the few people that knew that that shouldnt happen, because of a magic spell he cast with Sword a few years ago.  
The Sword was now hidden in his garrage.  
Tenchi was disturbed from his deep thinking by AnAz tugging on his shirt.  
"Father! Father! Look.  
AnAz pointed urgently at the horizon.  
"Frell"  
Para-troopers Hundreds of them!  
They were coming straight at his house.

He ran inside and bolted the reinforced front door.  
He woke his son up, and told everyone to run out the back.  
They woke their pilot, who happened to be sleeping in the next room.  
"Quick! Start the Blimp! We are under attack"  
"OMG" He said as Nobuyuki run out.  
He ran back in with his helmit.  
"Holy Shit.  
Tenchi, meanwhile, triggered an explosion around his garrage in order to hide his precious Sword. The rocks fell and barried it totaly secretly so no one would find it.  
(None of the soliders heard the explosion as they were looking the other way)  
Meanwhile, the invading force drew closer.  
Tenchi and his family ran to the hanger, AnAz leading the way with her shotgun BANG BANG!AnAz killed only those she had too, merely mortaly wounding the rest They dodged the soldiers as they ran, ducking and diving between the gunfire.  
"Dont worry! We are almost there.  
They dived into their escape vechile, guns blazing.  
Their was a solider already there, but AnAz whackd him.  
"Good job!" Tenchi said, as he pushed him out.  
They started up, and zoomed off, the invading force vanishing into the distance.  
"Did you get the secret message"  
"Yes, my good friend Yosho told me that Kagato was behind this.  
"We gota deal with this as a family, else we can never live in piece.  
So they joined onwards, their enemys in hot pursuit!

But then, it turned out Tenchis lover had been secretly sleeping with Kagato The pain, the incredibly agonizing suffering he felt going through his heart, down his spine, into his collon and leaving his body through his anus once more. He was going to take revenge, on both of them, on everyone.  
He grabbed his dessert eagle, his barretta and his AK-74 with M6 bullets loaded. And of course, his trusty rocket launcher.  
There he went, onto the streets, scaring everyone in sight. Everyone knew, he was out to take revenge.  
The cops hide, so did the thieves and the beggers and the laddies, until there wasnt a single living being on the steet.  
He went into his flying helicopter, and forced his pilot at gunpoint to fly him to the base of Kagato. There he would take his revenge.  
The base of Kagato was crowded with thugs, all baring heavy arms and weapons. And those that didnt have weapons, had big twin machetties and double egged katanas.  
The helicopter came closer and Tenchi grabbed his semi-automatic rocketlauncher, pointed and fired at a group of thugs who were outside for a smoke.  
A rain of blood came down, with limbs scattered everwhere. The helicopter itself was also coloured red, and Tenchi believed he could see someones eyebrow sticking against the glass.  
"Shoulda dodged that," he said manly.

They arrived at Kagato house and entered "You have arrived I see. Pitty, I was just talking to my Boss"  
"Your boss?" said everyone.  
"HE MEANS ME"  
Suddenly, SATAN appeared behind them!  
"OMG" they all said in unison.  
"Your G wont save you now, mere mortals"  
With that, he struck down his falk and killed Kagato "You bastard. You Will Pay For That"  
"You see? I am evil. I killed. I am Satan"  
"You know the pineapple is just slightly sick." said Tenchi "What"  
Tenchi smiled softly "I love you" said Tenchi "What?" said Satan, supprised "I love you" said Nobuyuki "I love too" said Ryoko "I love as well!" said Yosho "What? Noo...ARRRGGG" screamed Satan Satan then exploded in a shower of hearts!  
"Not even Satan can defeat the power of Love"  
"Our work here is done"  
With that, they all went home, safe in the knowledge that Satan was gone and GOD was protecting them all along.

The End 


End file.
